


Lucky

by trhoeman



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst as well i guess, they're all 16 in this because i love high school aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OT9 in a soulmate AU. Who tries to hide their names? Who is super proud of how many they have? Who forgets all about them until they’re reminded? Who tries to figure out what the others are like from just their names? Does one worry about the relationship before it’s even started? Is another on the verge of giving up on finding the others?Kiyoteru hides, Len is a boisterous show-off, Gakupo is the forgetful one, Kaito is the dreamer, Yuuma knows it won't work out and Piko is on the verge of giving up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used an OT6 instead of an OT9, whoops. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I don't have much to write here, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering, Kano is Arsloid, but I used his voice provider's name instead of Arsloid because that's not really a name. I have a hc about him being Kiyoteru's brother so...

**Kiyoteru:**

Ever since the day he had seen the five names inscribed on his arm, Kiyoteru had worn long sleeves. It was partly embarrassment, and partly just the fact that he didn’t want to get teased for something else. His brother, Kano, had only one name on his arm, like all the other kids he knew. His parents had said that the five names only meant he had a better chance of finding his soulmates, and that he should be more proud of it, but he was never so sure.

After staring at his wrist again whilst holding it up in front of him, he dropped his arm to his floor and stared at the ceiling from where he was laying.

“Is it really not so bad, Len?”

**Len:**

“We know, for god’s sake! You’ve shown us a million times already!”

“But look how cool I am! I have _five_ names, and they’re all different colours!”

They were, indeed different colours. He absolutely loved having five names on his arm, and all the people he had shown were in awe, for a while at least. He was such a show-off, and it started to irritate people at times.

He proudly held his arm out in front of him, reading the first name aloud.

“See, this one has a cool name - Gakupo!”

**Gakupo:**

That morning, Gakupo sat at his kitchen table, yawning. He had only just gotten out of bed and wanted nothing more than to go back. He looked up at the stairs when he heard his younger sister, Luka, running down them. She got to where he was and he wondered why she was looking at his arm so interestedly.

“It’s so cool that you have all those names on your arm! There’s… one… two… five! There’s five!”

“Hm? Oh, right! I totally didn’t forget about them!”

“Of course you did, you never remember!”

“Hey! Of course I do!”

“Oh really? Name one of them then.”

“Uh…” He snuck a quick glance at his arm, hoping she didn’t notice. She was only eight, after all.

“Kaito! Hah! See - I did remember one!”

**Kaito:**

“Hey, Kaito, have you done the homework?”

“Uh, which homework?” He looked at his best friend, Meiko, puzzled.

“The chem homework. Y’know, we only had to revise for a super important test, nothing much.”

“Crap! I completely forgot!” She laughed at him.

“It’s amazing how you can name all five of your soulmates, but can’t remember to revise for a test. You can use my notes, if you want.”

Kaito thanked her, and laid his head on the table, again. He couldn’t help being a dreamer, and the one thing he loved to dream about the most was his soulmates. He wanted so badly to meet them all, and was constantly wondering what they were all like.

“I wonder if i’ll ever get to meet you, Yuuma…”

**Yuuma:**

He buried his head in his hands again. He only wished his parents would stop fighting. He thought soulmates were meant to be forever. It was just his luck that he was stuck with five. _God, so many things can go wrong with relationships, imagine how bad it’ll be with_ six _of us!_ He thought. He put his headphones back on and picked up a book.

“Do you think, Piko, it’ll all work out?”

**Piko:**

He sighed. Looking for his soulmates was too much work. He was sure that there was nothing else to do by this point; his friend had said that it could take an entire lifetime to find one’s soulmate, and they may not even get along.

Piko had always been the type of person to never give up, no matter how tough things got, but he had been searching for his soulmates for years. If it could take an entire lifetime to find just one, imagine how long it would take to track down five! He sighed, again.

“I wonder if i’ll ever find you, Kiyoteru…”

**Together:**

“H-Hey! Give me back my glasses!” Kiyoteru squinted at the five other boys in the room, trying to find the perpetrator. They were annoying at times, but he loved them all and was so happy to have finally met them.

Len laughed, “C’mon Teru, it’s just a game!” He was wearing the brunette’s glasses on his head, until Gakupo removed them, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

“I’m pretty sure he’s almost blind without them, idiot.” He sat down on the floor in front of Kiyoteru, putting the glasses back on the boy, who’s face flushed at how close they were to each other. God, Len could be so annoying at times, but he was appreciative to be one of his soulmates.

Piko sighed contentedly, leaning his head on Yuuma’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe that he had almost given up on looking for these guys. They were such fun to be around, and he loved the feeling of being loved.

Kaito laughed as his soulmates all joked around with each other. It really was everything he had dreamed of, and more. He was so lucky to have met all five of them at the young age of sixteen.

Yuuma smiled at them all. He knew that it may not work out in the end, but he hoped to any god that was listening that it did.

“Hey, Yuuma.” Kiyoteru sat down beside him, “What’re you thinking about?” He asked.

Yuuma sighed, “I just… I know that this may not work out, we could all end up hating each other but… I really hope that we can stay like this… just for a while…”

Gakupo laughed from behind him, “Of course we’ll always stay like this, we may fall out, but we’ll always make up, we are soulmates, after all.”

Len piped up from where he was, in Kaito’s lap, the blue haired boy’s arms wrapped around his waist, “Even if everyone else in the world dies, and there’s no one else left, we’ll stay together; just the six of us!”

Everyone laughed at this, “If everyone else in the world died, then there’s an extremely high chance we would, too.” Piko said, rolling his eyes but still smiling fondly.

“But I guess it does make some sense - we'll always be there to look out for eachother. We're all so lucky...” Kaito said dreamily.

They all agreed with him, they knew he was right.

They _were_ lucky. To all have found each other - to finally be together.

Oh, what an amazing thing luck is.


End file.
